


A Picture Worth A Thousand Words/Treasure Trove

by Graysong



Category: Smallville
Genre: Banners & Icons, Community: wednesday100, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysong/pseuds/Graysong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious gift; told from two POV. Paired LiveJournal Wednesday100 challenges, originally written June 2004.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Picture Worth A Thousand Words/Treasure Trove

**LJ Wednesday100 Challenge: 'Long distance lovin'**

Lex eyed the yellow manila envelope resting on top of his MAC notebook. It hadn’t been there when he’d retired the night before and all the staff was off for the weekend. Only one person could have gained entry without setting off the alarms. It must be from Clark.

Lex pulled out the single object within, a lascivious grin spreading across his face.

It was a Polaroid picture of Clark’s bottom beautifully filling the frame; written in purple ink across it were the words, _Wish you were here_.

If Lex had anything to say about it, he soon would be.

\--------------------

**LJ Wednesday100 Challenge: 'Rewrite a previous entry from another POV'**

Rummaging around in the attic had been a favorite pastime when he was a child. No matter how many times he explored, there always seemed be something new to discover, ponder over, fuel his imagination. He still retreated to the attic occasionally, even as a teen.

One day a search for one dimly remembered treasure had yielded a different treasure when Clark found a Polaroid camera behind a pile of dusty boxes. To his surprise it had film. Even more surprising, it still worked.

It was awkward to photograph his own ass, but the eventual results were well worth it.

\--------------------  
**The end**


End file.
